


Anon & Filia Go to the Mall

by SAWF



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, F/M, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, public exhibition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF
Summary: Anon and Filia take a lovely trip to the local shopping mall, but the stores aren't what have their interest.
Relationships: Reader/Filia
Kudos: 1





	Anon & Filia Go to the Mall

Filia squirmed, grasping her skirt, pulling it down tighter over her thighs. You paused mid-stride and wrapped your arm around her shoulder, hoping the closeness would alleviate her situation. You could feel her entire body quiver as she kept her eyes glued to the floor.

“Hey Filia,” You said sympathetically, “You holding up alright?” Slowly, the schoolgirl raised her head to look at you; the fake smile she donned was accommodated by her beet-red cheeks.

“Wha-? What kind of question is that?!” She stammered out in response. The two of you stopped moving as she tried to regain her composure. Her audible breath, escaping in quick gasps, was an indicator of how much of a struggle this was for her. After another moment, she breathed in deeply through her nostrils, calming her body down enough to suddenly snap up rigid. Her face beamed brightly as she seemed to be in much higher spirits, resuming the pace you two had through the mall you were visiting.

“S-see? Totally okay!” She spun around and continued on her way, with you in tow.

“Well, alright then.” Ignoring the weird looks you were getting from passerby's, you caught up with her, taking her hand as you looked around at the different shops. Numerous clothing outlets, electronic stores, and antique stores dotted the opposite walls, each with large signs on the windows exclaiming fantastic deals and savings. The mall had fallen into hard times over the years, with more and more competition coming into New Meridian, the store owners were leaving for more populated locations. Though there were still some good wares to browse here.

Looking at Filia, however, made you worry if she would rather be any place else.

“You know, we didn't really eat breakfast, did you wanna get som-?” You turned your head back around to see Filia clutching her stomach, that deep red hue was back on her face and she was sweating. “Whoa, Filia?!” Her audible panting worried you, she seemed to be much more fatigued today than usual. “We can head back home, if you’d like?” You laid a hand on her shoulder as she knelt down, but suddenly, her eyes shot open, and her hands went between her legs.

“I-! I’m fine! J-just stay here, please!” Frantically she booked it around the corner, her hands cupping her rear, leaving you wondering.  
You hesitated following, heeding her advice, but your concerns clouded over your better judgment. Peaking your head around the corner, however, was not what you expected.  
Squatting down, Filia had a hand along her backside, her skirt lifted up by her luscious thighs revealed her moistened underwear. Held between her large, pallid cheeks, was a plug – a blunted tip which thickened in size until it was practically the size of her fist. The base was clasped in her balled hand, shakily trying to reinsert it. Backing against the wall, her skirt hiked up, her panties to the side, she slipped the toy back in with relative ease, ushering a soft moan that reverberated her body in a pleasant fullness.

Dumbfounded, you sputtered out a noise that you meant to be words. Your eyes were having difficulty taking in the entire scene, moving from her succulent thighs, to the shocked expression on her face as the two of you locked eyes. Her pursed lips contorted into a half-cocked smile, twitching as the tension dragged on.

“Uhh…” You stammered out, dumbfounded. Filia seemed petrified, despite being in such an immodest pose. One hand pulled one of her cheeks back as the other kept a grip on the toy, sucked firmly back into her body. Amidst all this, your pants were becoming awfully tight.“I…I uh, uhh…” Filia seemed to have turned into a statue, remaining unmoving and silent.

“Suh-Surprise!?” Her half-cocked smile twitched, sweat dripping down her face, soaking into the collar of her school uniform. Her skin beamed in the open area, bright and lucid as sweat dripped down her features.  
An astonished glaze took to your eyes as you looked back up from her quivering thighs to her chest bouncing with each anxious laugh trying to quell the situation. Her cheeks flushed with red and her eyelids fluttered as you drew close, eyeing the growing tent in your trousers. You could feel the lens flare in your eyes heat up. Sweat dripped down the width of her thighs, creating a soft sheen from her legs to her ass that reflected the fluorescent lighting.

“It-! It was meant to be a surprise!! In the bathroom... ” She muttered breathlessly, no longer caring for her immodest position. “But...it started to...slip out...”

“I offered my talents, but she said she wouldn't have been able to control herself.” Samson huffed, his tendrils forming a pair of folded arms. Filia's brow flattened and her lips thinned, staring at the floor with a cemented demeanor. “She makes a big fuss about it, but her ass is her weak spot if you get her at the right time.” The parasite's eyes shifted before looking up at you. “You were acting like a baboon last night playing with it, she got so riled up she came up with this pla-”

“AHH-! SHUT UP, SAMSON!!” Filia clutched a pair of tendrils and threatened to rip them out of her scalp. The flushed red in her cheeks spread to her entire face as she knelt down, letting out a muffled whine. “You never know when to stop talking!!”

“Okay, okay kid! Just ease up with the pulling!” Samson pleaded, kicking the air as tears streamed from his eyes. The girl reluctantly let go, now laying her face in her arms as she huffed another pitiful groan.

“Can't I just once be kinky?!”

You stepped forward, a lone tap against the flooring that seemed to echo down the nigh-empty corridors.

“Filia...” You muttered, your hands already undoing your zipper.

The schoolgirl peaked up with a weary eye before picking her head up, her expression gawking at the hanging mass that stared at her with a looming presence.

“A-Anon...” The embarrassment still lingered in her cheeks, but her twinkling eyes were fixated on your throbbing meat, a vexing girth that even took you off guard, but it was a mere footnote on what you were focused on. 

Already a bead of precum was building at your tip, growing in size with each pulse that shot through. Filia swallowed a lump in her throat before reaching her hand out, laying it along the length as you caught a breath between your teeth. She looked between your expression and the drooling cock she was now pumping in slow movements; unsure, but invested nonetheless.

“Should...we take this somewhere-?!” Lunging forward, you took the sides of her head in your palms, pushing your hips until they were up against her lips. She moaned loudly, the heat of your junk and her face radiating with one another. She puckered her mouth and planted kiss after longing kiss along your groin before wrapping her lips around your mushroom tip. Her eyes fluttered as the two of you began to work off of one another, pushing yourself against the other until she was already halfway down your length, leaving a trail of spit to help her go even further as well as a streak of red from where her lips kept their grip the tightest.

With your thrusts gaining traction, she resorted to bracing herself with her arms, giving you more reins to push further into her throat. Sputtering and hacking, she still kept herself from retracting too far. Even with tears welling her her eyes, she got to her feet, squatting and moving her hands to your hips for a better hold.

Biting your tongue proved to be a cumbersome endeavor; her tongue lapped at the sides and cradled underneath your cock, ensuring you could feel her savor your taste.

“Fff-fuck! Filia-!” You grunted, still holding her head, save for the tendrils that curled over the fingers gripping her scalp. “You're good at this...” Her pupils began to scale up into her head, her throat loosening up until you almost had full access to it. Deeps moans elicited from her throat with each resounding smack, replaced with muffled gagging and coughs as she pushed the excess fluid into her bulging cheeks.

One last thrust embedded you as deep as you could go. Filia's eyes strained shut to contain it all, still hacking to keep it in as long as possible until her lungs burned for air.

At once Filia pulled back. She let it go with long strands of phlegm and spit connecting your shaft and head to her lips and tongue, wavering as she coughed the rest of the sticky residue clear, staggering her breaths. Her thighs squirmed together, barely hidden from the short skirt she still wore.

“We're doing this here, I don't care.” She panted forcefully, earning another hard throb to shoot through your mass. “But first...” Getting to her feet, she leaned against you as you steadied yourselves against a pillar. Turning slightly, she dropped her panties just under her heavy cheeks, running a hand between them until she locked her fingers around the plug once more. The insides of her thighs were hot and sticky from the juices leaking from underneath the fabric, but it lost her attention as her body grew tight around the toy she began to tug on. Biting her lip to prevent alerting any passerbys, she cast a glance at your expression. “You and this thing got me more worked up than I was expecting.” You could hear the slurching coming from her ass as it gave up its hold on the rubber spade as Filia removed it with relative ease. Through bared teeth and a haughty gasp it popped out,   
glazed with a shimmering coat. “We won't be needing this anymore...Samson?” She raised it behind her head to signal the parasite's attention.

“Hrrg-? What the hell am I supposed to do with this?!”

“Shove it up your own butt, or eat it, I don't care! You boys and your love for my ass, I don't understand.” She took your hand and placed it on her cheek, squeezing both as her eyelids fluttered. “But who am I to not oblige?” 

You could feel the excess lubricant seeping from her now loosened hole, the heat radiating; it was welcoming you.

“Holy shit, Filia.” You fell to your knees almost on instinct, wanting to bring yourself closer to the abundant meat. She cooed, cradling your head. Your hands had trouble holding both cheeks in your palms, bouncing it up and down in tandem.

“You're incorrigible!” She shot playfully, swinging her hips against your face. Her giggling spurred you to dig your fingers between her cheeks, pulling them apart to reveal her puckered asshole. Its delicate texture garnered you to drop your tongue, looming closer. “Wait, what are you do-!?!”

At once the weight of her cheeks hugging your face and the warmth of her ass delighted your senses. The sudden sensations caused the girl to perk up and her muscles to tense; tightening her hole around your tongue, yet it could not keep you from exploring her depths. The salty tang was enough to keep you lapping until her legs could barely hold her up. Leaning against the wall was all she could do to brace herself, but it only gave you better access to her depths; the girl was beginning to grow frustrated with how her body was reacting.

“Ohhhh...why-?! MmmPF-! Why does it feel like tha-hah?!” Her body flushed with red from exertion, coercing her to undo the buttons making up her top. The sight of her, a creamy beige, keeping her bulging bosom from spilling out called Samson into action.

“That's it, I'm fed up of being left out!” The mouth on her scalp lashed out with his tendrils, slithering down Filia's curves in a hungry jubilee. 

“Samson-!!” The schoolgirl's breath fluttered, feeling the vines squeeze into her body.

“You can't just expect me to ignore all this, can you!?” The parasite lifted up her breast and stomach and let it drop, huffing as both bounced gently. “And kid, think about who you're talkin' to. We were doing WAY worse things than this before this guy came along.” You pulled yourself away from the warm mounds of her ass to catch your breath; half your face and her asshole were coated in an affectionate amount of saliva. The parasite's words caught your attention.

“Like what?” The relief from one source of stimulation alleviated the girl's crisis until you dove back in again.

“Don't-! Don't answer h-him Sams-HAH-GET YOUR FACE OUT OF MY AS-HRMMPH!” A large, writhing tendril slid through her lips and pushed along her tongue, stifling her cries into moans as her body gave up control.

“Oh kid, let me tell ya.” Samson pondered. “You get her in the right mood she'll come up with all kinds of things, and I've seen the kinda stuff you two do in public.” You peeked up from between her cheeks, still reveling in her body's taste. “She likes being tied up, but I figure you already know that. I was surprised she actually likes not finishing; must be a human thing.” The sweat from your palms spread across her ass as you continued to kneed and pull more like a child at play than anything. “And well, you've already figured out about the butt stuff. Again, you get her in the right mood, she'll be leaking like a faucet.”

Hearing this, your expression lit up. Pulling back again to catch your breath and give your jaw some rest, you felt your chin coated in her juices. They streamed down the insides of her quivering thighs, soaking into her leggings and dribbling from where her swollen lips, now a gorgeous pink, were nestled at the crest behind her soaked panties – now moot at this point. Her grunts and moans fought against the relentless tentacles scouring her front and the depths of her mouth, culminating in spit and dribble running down her chin. She grabbed at the appendage threatening to push further into her throat, but in doing so had to rely on your face rimming her backside for support, pushing your tongue even further into her depths. The vertical spitroasting stirred her loins up to where she was now idly gyrating her hips against your mouth. The nectar sticking her panties to her womanhood dripped through freely as the fabric grew opaque.

With the last of her fleeting strength, she managed to dig her fingers into the amorphous vine and pull it free from her throat. Streaked of spit and viscous fluids connected it to her lips in long ropes as she gasped for air. Upon regaining her composure she turned over her shoulder to see you still wedged into her ass – now completely coated in your spit from your ravenous hunger.

“You...” Filia spat, grabbing a handful of your hair and pulling you away with a pop.” You bastards are in for it now...” Tossing you to the floor, she immediately jumped on top of you, pinning your shoulders down as she aligned the entrance to her soaked rear with the head of your cock. Precum flowed freely from the tip, indicating you were in the same state as her. “Compared to what you've done I've barely even touched you and you're drooling like an animal.” Her crimson eyes met yours as her butt wavered over your tip, the two sharing sticky kisses with one another. “Did you enjoy eating my ass!? How did it taste?!” Her tone was fierce, but you knew her limits.

“Perfect.” You remarked before pushing your lips against hers. 

Her breath got caught in her lungs and the shift in momentum caused her to drop her hips against yours. Whatever words you both had stored were made into deep moans that reverberated into the other's mouth. The walls of her anus felt marvelous around your bare shaft, your combined heat already pushing you to the limits of what you could endure. Her underwear dangled at one ankle, loosely coiled together as she blindly grabbed for it. The motions came naturally as she pushed her legs up and let gravity seamlessly bring her weight back down on top of you, taking your mass to the hilt in clean, fluid motions. You had little time to realize where she had put you before she sat up, breathless and beet red as she gathered the mess of tentacles together behind her head, using her panties to collect them together.

“Hey hey, come on, I was just play-HRGK-!” Samson's voice was muted from the amassment of tendrils wrapped over his maw.

“Consider yourself lucky I like you so much, Anon.” She breathed flirtatiously, tying the wad up as neat as she could. “I've been in fights like this where my opponent didn't turn out so well.”

“Did-” You panted, amazed she could do such a thing with little attention spared. “Were they also buried in your ass as deep as I am?” She shifted her weight and slammed her ass back down onto your shaft, causing both of you to arch in unison. Her bountiful breasts bounced in tandem as she looked down over them at you.

“Hush before I smother you again.”

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?” You beamed as she grabbed another handful of your hair, much playfully this time.

“Shut up and cum already!”

The lack of any plastic barrier stifling the sensations proved to be a greater factor than you initially considered, that and any lack of forethought made it to where there was little else you could draw your attention away from your impending orgasm. It took all you had not to dump your load into her stomach from the top, but now it was clear it was getting there one way or another.

“Holy shit you put it all in on one go...” You muttered, grabbing her shoulders as she continued to ride you into the ceramic floor. “Filia, I'm getting close.”

“I can feel you, you know.” Filia snided before dipping her face in close. “I am too.”

“No, I mean like, REALLY close...” You hoped she would pick herself up or at least slow her roll, but there seemed to be no change to the pace she had set. The sudden inevitability quickly set in as you tried to squirm your way out but she then slammed both of your shoulders to the floor, bringing the tip of her nose to yours.

“You're not in any position to complain, now are you?” Her sweet, tender voice countered her insidious nature at the moment. “I want you spent after this!”

A final smack of her tush against your thighs was all that was needed to make your eyes roll backwards. The alleviation of your orgasm pushed your mind into the clouds as your sack contracted and the pressure from your loins pushed through your shaft, dumping your load into her waiting insides. The torrent of warmth seeped into the schoolgirl, coating her walls with your seed. Her lower body rocked back and forth, coercing the rest of your spunk to shoot out in thick globs, keeping the same motion going until the last throb. A shaking hand of hers went to her stomach to measure its contents before you pushed up with your hips to usher in one last round of cum, pushing the girl over her crest.

“Ohh-hhhh!! FFFFFUCK!!” Her head bent forward into her chest as the rest of her muscles tried to keep it from escalating any further, but the floodgates had opened. The rocking that she seemed content with before was now replaced with frantic shaking. Losing the ability to control her lower half, it now seemed on auto-pilot as her hips worked to elongate her orgasm to its fullest extent. Bucking wildly now, her legs locked you in place, hoping to work in any remaining cum that had yet to be squeezed out of your still-erect cock. A warm liquid began to pool onto your abdomen as she continued to move, unable to control her body until many moments passed, the shaking now almost rid from her body.

Her hands gripped your collar, and her breasts, almost freed from their cotton prison from the rigorous workout, greeted your chest with their plushness. Her face matched yours in intensity and color; fatigue and exasperation interspersed as the ensuing afterglow washed over both of you. Her near-naked form was a welcome partner, but you were sure you both could continue this in a much more intimate setting.

“Holy shit...” You were the first to utter, letting your head fall back and regaining the full use of your vision. The soft chuckles of your girlfriend delighted your ears as she cocked her head watching you look around.

“I could say the same...” She planted a small peck on your nose and you returned the gesture enthusiastically. “Guess I'm a bit more kinky than you thought I was?” She sounded almost proud, smiling with a tinge of smug.

“You definitely won't hear me complaining!” You offered a weak laugh as you took your time recovering, noticing only after a moment of peace that something wet and warm was dribbling down your side. “Wait, Filia, what is that?”

“Hrm?” She looked up at your face to where you were motioning with your arm. Her expression turned from curious to unbridled horror as she tried to quickly come up with an answer. “Ohh! It's nothing, just got a little bit too excited there!” She waved the oncoming heat off her flustered face with her hand, frantically trying to find something to soak it up. You opted to go easy on her and keep your gaze up at the hazy, mall lights.

“Did you accidentally pee on m-”

“It wasn't my fault, it was an accident! Oh Trinity, Anon I'm sorry! Hold on I'll find something to pick it up, there are some napkins in my bag-!”

“I'm still inside your ass, Filia sweetie.”

“Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!”


End file.
